nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
Yadderevo
The Yadderevoes ( ), or Yads for short, are a sentient species of carnivorous plant and the primary species of planet Dazbog. The Yadderevo has evolved into a more socialist society, looking towards the future and leaving the past behind. They have done this by loosing all religion and depending all on technology in their culture. Though they do not have religion in their culture, they are literally one with nature. They are able to feel all the emotions of species and objects around them. However, they keep their emotions neutral from the outside world. After their first contact with another alien species, the Yadderevoes became very influential in this part of space. According to the Kardashev scale on civilizations, the Yadderevoes would be an emerging type II civilization. Biology Botany As for most plants on Earth, Yadderevoes requite photosynthesis in order to survive, the only difference is that Yads require chlorine instead of water. And because of planet Dazbog's surface being mostly swamplands, this causes most of the plant life to become carnivorous in nature, while the lack of animal life on the surface caused some of these plants to be able to move from place to place. Yadderevoes are bipedal (walking on two legs), and live most of their lives out of the ground. Yadderevo females have stub-like legs, while males have stump-like legs. Though Yads stay out of the ground, their feet are still able to suck in nutrients from the ground around them. Digestive system The Yadderevo digestive system is quite different from Humans, primarily because Yads are carnivorous plants. In comparison with carnivorous plant species of Earth, the Yad takes is digestive system from several species on Earth. A journey through the system would begin with the pod (which consumes most of the prey). Being swallowed, the inner walls of the pod vines would pull you down deeper into them. This system is a modified version of a lobster-pot trap of the Genlisea violacea, in which you will be pulled down but trying to get out would be hard, if not dangerous to do, because the walls are sharp. Just like road spikes, you can only go one direction. The pull will soon take you to the primary stomach located in the center of the pod vine. Though the stomach itself is not as impressive as an animal's, it is just as deadly. Similar to the walls of the Venus Flytrap, the stomach walls will soon ooze out enzymes and digestive juices with enough power to digest a grown Human into goo in a matter hours. The onec living goo is than sucked into the trunk of the Yad. The trunk is similar in design to a pitcher plant, in which it is filled with digestive juices that absorb into the entire body (the intestines of the Yad). The pitcher in the trunk also acts as a lung for the Yad (holding air for speech and so on), but the digestive juices in the pitcher are not strong enough to digest large prey. If a Human were to simply sit in this acid, it would take years for the Human's clothes to digest off of them. Because of the strong acids in the pods, and the weak acids in the trunk, Yadderevoes do not produce waist. Excluding some bones, most of what Yads consumes is used up. The Pods One of the lifelines of the Yadderevoes (and possibly the most important part of them) are the pods. They serve several curial tasks that the yadderevo needs in order to survive. Including matting, reproducing, consumption, survival, and protection. Located on the lower back of every Yadderevo is a navel-like depression that the pods will emerge from. When they are not needed, they are retracted back into the Yadderevo. Though three are required and reproduction of the lost appendage is possible if one is cut off, there is virtually an unlimited amount of pods one could have. In comparison, the pods could resemble the Hydra in that they can multiply, and that they retract into the body is similar to the foreskin on a canine. The biological principle of these pods are that they are the flowers of the plant (i.e., the sexual organs). Though unlike most Earth plants, Yadderevoes would be considered a diclinous (or imperfect) plant. This means that each individual contains one gender, and intercourse is required in order to reproduce. Inside the pods are the female sex organs (pistil) or the male sex organs (stamen) are secured in the shoot of the plant. Though when describing the, they are nothing like Earth plants. Both sexes have a tongue-like organ which becomes the genitalia. During matting season, the male tongue grows anthers, while the female tongue becomes stick like glue. Once the anthers attach to the pistil, the female may become pregnant. The survival principle of these pods are to capture and consume large game. Inside the pod are three tongue-like organs (witch would resemble a Cape Sundew) that have many purposes. One of them is to conduct electricity (similar to an Eel). Able to admit 10,000 volts maximum, the Yadderevo may use this to stun their prey, or even cook their dead prey with the electric power. Though fire can exist on Dazbog, Yadderevoes never mastered it until much later in their evolution (primarily due to their electrical abilities). These tongues also help to move their prey further and further into their traps. Prey will be sucked up the tube and into the stomach. They have the capacity to withstand any attempt to escape from their soon to be cramped trip. Often enough, most Yadderevoes love to eat prey for the thrill of them going down and sliding on their "genitalia". This type of situation is called an "aphrodisiac appetite" in the Yadderevo culture. The pods do not become fully grown until puberty. Reproduction and growth Reproduction works in the same manner as Earthling plants. Once the pollen has reached the pistil, a seed can form. The specific pod that was used will soon grow a fruit that will contain the seeds of the Yadderevo. Once fully grown, the fruit is cut off and the pod itself will die off the mother (but will grow back after some period of time). The fruit (and seed) is shipped off to an "orphanarium" where the seed is abstracted from the fruit. Yadderevoes grow a unique type of fruit (a combination of a citrus and a prunus) that contains one big seed (pit) that may grow into a "Yadderevonok." The anatomy of the seeds are treated with extreme care, as this is where the Yadderevo "brain" is located. The seed will be planted in a controlled area (to prevent disease and threat). The roots will begin to grow down, and the stem will grow out of the soil in a few months. Once the infant reaches consciousness, it is at this point that they are removed from the ground and handed fully to the parents' responsibility. An infant Yadderevo is roughly half the size of a Human infant. They are not considered to be adult until they reach 100 years of age (out of their 1000 year lifespan). Their walking skills does not kick in until 20 years of age, while their speech is around 50 years of age. Because one pit can grow in the fruit, breeding is just as random on Dazbog as it is on Earth. However, intercourse among the Yadderevoes is commonly done the pleasure (just like humans). The average lifespan of a Yadderevo is roughly 500 years (more or less), and like all species, the lifespan is divided into several periods in growth and life (teenage, mature, etc.). Unlike the Human race, Yadderevoes alter quite extensively during growth from infant to elder. One of the most noticeable changes is the epidermis of the Yadderevoes. Young infants contain lighter and softer skin (like a plant stem). Over their lifetime, their skin will harden and darken to the point of stiff in appearance (like a tree trunk). Vision and emotion Yadderevoes see in the visible part of the spectrum (just as in Humans), but their vision is more towards the ultraviolet part of the spectrum (Humans are more towards the infrared). However plants are quite sensitive to light (requiring it for photosynthesis). Yadderevoes evolved so their vision could clearly determine light from energy, turning their vision into negative. So a Yadderevo would always see bright colors and can see in the dark. Yadderevoes are the exact opposite of most intelligent species in the Galaxy, when it comes to emotions. In the basic description, Yadderevoes are very, very emotional. Plants have stronger emotions than animals, so it would be natural that the Yadderevo would be just as emotional as Earth plants. Any emotion will be multiplied by ten. So when a yadderevo is happy, they are HAPPY; when a yadderevo is sad, they are SAD; and when a yadderevo is mad, RUN! Subspecies and races '' Yadderevo.]] '' Yadderevo.]] It is common in species for there to be several races and breeds, and the Yadderevoes are no different. A Yadderevo is classified in one of six races: Midoroian, Akaian, Kiiorian, Murasakian, Aoian, or Shiroian. Similar to Human races, there is very little genetic differences between these three races. However, the Yadderevoes are also split up into two subspecies — AGEOON and UGEOON — and though there is a greater genetic difference between the two, it is low in comparison. The AGEOONOL make up 75% of the total Yadderevo population, and are considered to be the first Yadderevos to populate Dazbog. Just like most plant species, they require sunlight to photosynthesize. This process has pigmented the skin and bark of the AGEOONOL in colors to collect sunlight. In the case of the Dreugol system, greens are the perfect color for plants. The "Green race" (the Midorian race) are the most common on Dazbog and in the AGEOON community. Near the equator of Dazbog, the hot suns and the blackening acids and swamps has caused the pigmentation to go from green to a purplish red (the Akaian race). In between these two is the Kiiorian race at a yellowish color. During the "Dazbogan Industrial age," sightings of unusual Yadderevoes that were primitive were reported around Dazbog, and the term UGEOON was coined. It was later confirmed that the UGEOONOL existed in great numbers, but how they lived shocked the AGEOONOL, for the UGEOONOL lived underground and did not survive on the suns. If comparing to Earth, it is like Humans finding Bigfoot living in great numbers and a primitive society. It would be later found out that these Yadderevoes are a subspecies. Though not to different in figure, the UGEOONOL are fluorescent in appearance, blind in light, and get their energy in the process of chemosynthesis. Though the three races are the only races, some ethnic traits are found in the Yadderevoes. For instance, an Akaian ethnicity has green outline (similar to the Royal Red Venus Flytrap).The varieties and mutations Mutations are how a the Yadderevo's hand would look. Not different races, these mutations are determined by the family of origin. Similar to how Humans segregation different races, so did the Yadderevoes. Gender also plays a role in color. Males tend to be more towards the red part of the spectrum, while females tend to be more towards the blue part of the spectrum. In the case of the Midorian race, males look more greenish-yellow, while females look more turquoise. This applies for all races. However, it becomes more difficult to determine an individual's race as the individual gets older. Though their skin remains in the same pigmentation, it gets darker and harder the older they get. ; AGEOON (Veneficus arbor ageoonolis) * Midorian (Swamp Yadderevoes) * Akaian (Jungle Yadderevoes) * Kiiroian (Savanna Yadderevoes) ; UGEOON (Veneficus arbor ugeoonolis) * Murasakian (Island Yadderevoes) * Aoian (Tundra Yadderevo) Culture Though the culture of the Yadderevoes varies, it is safe to say that the culture is quite socialist and communist ideals. Most Yads are solitary in culture, with little to no socializing with others. Because of this isolation, family has been abolished on Dazbog. All children on Dazbog are raised in an "Orphanarium" (a combination between an orphanage and a boarding school) until they reach the age of adulthood. All forms of mythology and religion are abolished on Dazbog and in the minds of almost all Yads, which are scientific and logical in thought. However, Yadderevoes are extremely open to new ideals and are non-prejudice. Values Most Yadderevoes are radical atheists with little to no form of spirituality, and only believe in anything that can be backed up by science. Though religious ideals are allowed in the Union of Democratic Planets (UDP), religious expression is banned on Dazbog. Though religion is not welcomed on Dazbog, some spirituality is used in the culture. One example is the use of astrology to determine the name of a newborn. The term family is quite different on Dazbog than what is accustom to Earth. Over centuries of formation, the Yadderevoes were once solitary creatures (only interacting with one another form mating or assistance). Being a plant species, the way of reproduction hasn't changed for years. In this form, the mother and father may never meet, while their DNA is transferred (by pollinators) to the other. Once the fruit has formed, another creature will eat the fruit, releasing the seeds. These seeds would most likely not grow anywhere near their parents. Though the evolution of Yadderevoes formed them to become unisexual (male and female), and the interaction of individuals, has caused the reproduction process to change. In most cases, Yadderevoes do not mate for life, making mating more for joy (not love). The two may stay together for a short time, but friendship is very common among this process. If the mother becomes pregnant, she will carry her fruit until it is ripe. Once it is ripe, it will be removed from the mother, and the seed will be removed from the fruit. In most cases, the mother will give up the seed to an "Orphanarium" to be raised (never to see the mother or father). In the basic form, and "Orphanarium" is a combination of an orphanage and boarding school, the children will be raised until they are grown into adults. Since families are not on Dazbog, the naming process is also different. To consider what the Dazbogan names are like, you should understand Arabic names. Though names can be added (depending on several circumstances), the naming system consists of four names, the common name, the home name, the zodiac name, and the personality name. In the case of Allamanda Dionaea, her full name would be Allamanda Ivy Rhododendron Dionaea. Allamanda would be her given name, Ivy was the region she was born and raised in, Rhododendron would be her zodiac sign, and Dionaea is her personality name (the name she gave to herself when she became an adult). Because the common name and the personality name are the two that are used most often in a Yadderevo's life, either or is used. But in most cases, Yadderevoes prefer to be called by their personality names. In recent centuries, Yadderevoes have been changing their views on the term family. Though 90% of Yadderevoes born and raised on Dazbog prefer to keep their traditions, the majority of Yadderevoes all together (primarily outside Dazbog, yet within the Union of Democratic Planets prefer to mate for life and raise their children. In the most part, Yadderevoes assimilate to the culture they are living in. Foods and drinks Yadderevoes are omnivores, which means they eat meat and vegetation. Yadderevoes are also known for being both voracious and cannibalistic. Though not in the common form that is familiar with Humans, Yadderevoes are fond of their own fruit. Since it constructs no modern day purpose (except to protect the seed), they are useless when the seed is extracted. This fruit is then used for many recopies that are loved throughout the Union. Some of which includes Yadpirog (a citrus pie), Yadsidr (a citrus alcoholic beverage), and Yadsok (a citrus drink). Some parts of Dazbog sell the flesh (or bark) of other Yadderevoes as food. Thought only one third of all Yads eat another Yad, the species is considered cannibalistic. Extraterrestrial species are also thought of as food for Yadderevoes (including Humans). Since Earth is in neutral territory, there is no law restricting the capture and consumption of Humans. This is true for several other neutral planets. Any species that are part of an interstellar government, laws are in place to restrict the action of capturing innocent people from this action. However, there is the selling of some of these species within the Union of Democratic Planets. This is because some species (Humans included) were domesticated in the Union for one purpose, food. But because Earth is neutral, it is also allowed to capture "wild humans" (similar in a way to domesticated and wild turkeys on Earth). For species in the Union, some individuals or slaves can sacrifice themselves (under their own will). Etiquette The etiquette of the Yadderevoes is virtually simple and easy. When addressing someone who is higher up than you, you must address them while giving the Yadderevo hand salute (placing your left fist on your right shoulder) and always addressing them as DUChO ("Comrade"). Eating is a big part of the Yad culture. Yadderevoes require to eat a large meal one a week — with their pods — in order to stay healthy, but since the pods are also the sexual organs, showing your pod in public is considered as taboo as a Human exposing themselves in public. So when it comes to eating in public, Yads do not. But as for their mouths, they do use them for eating. But since they lead to a basic stomach that barely digests, Yads tend to eat soft and easy to digest foods in public or with friends. Except for cooking and containing, Yadderevoes do not use any type of silverware for their food and always use their hands to eat. This is primarily due to the fact that their mouths do not have taste buds, which are located in their hands. Yads must touch their food in order to taste it. In the case of liquid or mushy foods, Yads use their traps to cup the food and slurp it into their mouths. In this manner, Yadderevoes never shake hands with strangers (as it is considered kissing in that aspect). If you meet a Yad and they offer shake or use their hands to touch you, they are tasting you. This may be to either see if you are good enough to eat, or to get a satisfaction from tasting. Ancient yadderevo society and culture was ruled by a matriarch form of rule. Unlike the patriarchy of Earth (ruled by men and males), Dazbog was ruled by women and females. Though the ideal of a family is quite different on Dazbog, single women owned businesses, ran governments, and made all the decisions. Modern day Dazbog is an equal society among males and females. Centuries ago, a "Masculist movement" allowed men to vote and have equal rights. Trivia and facts .]] * The term yadderevo comes from the Russian words yad ("poison") and derevo ("tree"). * The binomial nomenclature (or scientific name) of the Yadderevo would be Veneficus arbor (meaning "poisonous tree" in Latin). * The Yadderevoes were originally designed to have pod-like (Audrey II) heads. This concept was later dropped because "it is hard to put such a big head on a small humanoid body." * The Yadderevo species was created before the creator called himself a vorarephile. * The basic body structure of the Yadderevo was inspired by Dede Koswara (the infamous "Tree Man of Java"). This includes his hand and foot growths (which are comparable to the hands and feet of the Yadderevoes). * The Yadderevo culture was inspired by the culture of the Russian people. The Etiquette comes from Imperial Russia, while the modern ideals come from Communist Russia. Even some of the words used in the Yadderevic language are Russian words (either direct or played around). Some of Communist China's family values is also placed in the culture. References See also * Felucian * Hypothetical types of biochemistry * Klingon * List of Yadderevoes * Neti * Vulcan External links * Allamanda Dionaea's biography Category:Extraterrestrial lifeforms Category:Yadderevoes